Jazz in the Night
by llamaglamasama
Summary: A short oneshot Ranma Fanfic that just kinda hit me when we had to watch this video in band. Pretty weird and kinda OOC, but hope you like it anyway.


**A short Ranma Fanfic that just kinda hit me when we had to watch this video in band. Pretty weird and kinda OOC, but hope you like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is not mine.**

One evening, Akane walked home late from Dr. Tofu's clinic. She'd thrown Ranma through the roof at school after he'd said something stupid _again_, and as a result, she had injured her hand. The clinic had been crowded after all the rescheduling (Kasumi had stopped by that afternoon) and Akane hadn't been able to go home until now. She was taking a different path than usual and was surprised to hear soft jazz music coming from inside a small pub, called The Wild Horse. Curious, she entered. On the stage, a man was playing trumpet, another man was playing the bass and singing and in the background, a piano and a drum set were at work. She sat at a table near the back where she couldn't really see the faces of the performers and ordered a light drink. Soon, a slow love song came on and couples rose and danced. She listened to the soft voice of the singer and became entranced. She barely noticed when the song stopped. However, an announcement from the singer interrupted her daze.

"Thank you, everyone. On the piano, we have Kei Tsuchiya, on the trumpet, Naozumi Kamura, on the drums, Hiroki Hiroshima, and on the bass and vocals, yours truly, Ranma Saotome. Hope you enjoyed the show and feel free to come again. We'll be playing here every night this week." He bowed and walked off the stage, followed by the other performers.

Akane sat straight backed and frozen in place. 'That was _Ranma_?! _Ranma _was_ singing_?!?!?' She was so in shock that she barely even noticed the people walking past her and exiting the building, leaving her aloe in the small pub. She only snapped out of her trance when she heard laughter backstage.

"Hey, nice job guys. God work." She heard Ranma say.

"You too, Ranma. The audience loved it." Another voice praised.

"Thanks. C'ya." Footsteps echoed and Ranma walked into the room, only to stop dead when he found the frozen figure.

"Akane?" He whispered, eyes wide.

"Ranma…I…" She swallowed. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Yeah, me neither."

…Silence…

"Uh…shall we go home?" Ranma asked, uncomfortably. Akane nodded. About halfway home, Ranma stopped her. "Um, could you not mention his to Pop and them?" She smiled slightly and nodded. A sudden weight on her shoulders made her look up in surprise. Ranma was looking straight ahead, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. His arm was around her torso. Her smile brightened and she snuggled closer to him. He relaxed next to her and they continued home in a peaceful silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shortly before they reached the dojo, Ranma reluctantly removed his arm. Akane frowned slightly but said nothing. Together, they walked into the house.

"Akane, Ranma, where have you been?" Kasumi asked in a worried tone. Akane opened her mouth, but Ranma cut her off.

"I needed some help doing somethin' and Akane offered to help. It took a little longer than expected. Sorry."

"Oh. Okay then. Um, there's some dinner left if you're hungry."

"We already ate." Ranma cut Akane off again. Kasumi raised her eyebrows but nodded. "Can you tell Pop we're home?" He requested. Kasumi nodded once more and left the room.

"Why'd you tell her we already ate?" Akane asked.

"You'll see." He gripped her shoulders once more and led her out of the house again.

"Ran…" She closed her mouth immediately, seeing the desperation in Ranma's eyes. Akane moved closer to him and fell silent. He led them to a nice little café and ushered her in. She looked at him questioningly.

"I didn't want a eat around Pop." Ranma excused. Akane pretended to believe that and nodded. They sat down and ate a quiet dinner. When they were fiished, they headed home and Akane hesitantly grasped his hand. He interwined their fingers and smiled at the girl beside him. They got home and parted company, heading to their own rooms. As soon as the door was closed, Akane turned bright red. From the bed, P-chan looked at her in confusion.

'What made her so excited?' Somehow, he had a feeling it wasn't him. "Bwee?" He snuggled her feet, looking up at her with cute eyes.

"Oh, P-chan…" She smiled happily. "Today rocked!" She lay down and fell asleep with thoughts of everyone's favorite pigtailed martial artist.

**So, how'd you like it? R&R with your comments please.**


End file.
